A Tale of Two Fairies
by piggycat350
Summary: Natsu and Lucy, as seen through the eyes of the guild. That, and why was Natsu was holding on to Lucy for dear life?


A Tale of Two Fairies. A Fairy Tail fanfiction.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>"And she just jumped out of the tower?" Her blue eyes widened, disbelief written all over her face. "Just like that?"<p>

"Aye!" Happy nodded, while sucking on his fish head with much gusto. "Screaming Natsu's name really, really loudly!" The blue cat raised his paws at his side, flapping them to reinforce his point. "She flew, just like me! Only she didn't grow any wings!" The blue cat shook his head, thinking how unfortunate these humans were.

(Happy was regaling her with tales about Lucy and Natsu, updating Lisanna on what she had missed during her time in Edolas. This was sparked on after the youngest Take-Over mage saw the two in question heading out for some shopping. Happy chose to stay behind, lured by a pile of fish kindly given by Mirajane. That, and Charle was in the guild that day. The girl commented on how the two always seemed to be together, and Happy overheard her.)

"Woah!" The girl leaned back, interlinking her fingers behind her head. She blew a stray strand of hair off her face, respect and amazement in her eyes. "That is some trust there! Don't you agree, Mira-nee?"

The older sibling looked up from wiping a mug, a small, knowing smile on her face. "Well, those two certainly have quite a bond between them." She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "Remember the time when Lucy-chan was sick, and had to miss the Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"Eeh?" Lisanna leaned forward, excited.

There was a loud bang, and the bar counter they were leaning on shook violently. The group of three turned questioningly, to see Cana placing her barrel of alcohol down, dragging a hand across her mouth, a smirk on her face.

"You wanna know, Lisanna?"

"Oh my." Mirajane resumed her cleaning. "You were listening in, Cana?"

"Yeah! What happened?" Lisanna leaned towards the card mage.

Cana took a mouthful of alcohol, gulping it down before answering.

"That Natsu. He'd actually went and uprooted the rainbow sakura tree." She hiccupped. "And placed the entire tree on a boat before floating it down the river in front of Lucy's house! That damn romantic!" She belched. "Whod've thought our Natsu had that in him! "

The girl's jaw dropped. "EEH?" Lisanna blinked, looking towards Happy. "Natsu did that? Really?" The blue cat nodded, a morose expression on his face.

"Aye. And we got into so much trouble after!" He had a haunted look in his eyes. "Erza, blades, sharp… Ouch!" A shiver ran through his small body. The group shuddered slightly, knowing how strict the ex-quipping mage was. The group sat in silence for a moment, until Happy spoke up.

"They liiiiiike each other!"

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Mirajane let out a rather maternal sigh, while the other two girls laughed. Happy beamed and picked up another fish.

Something landed on the floor with a loud thud and there was a loud bang as the guild doors slammed opened – part of the door splintering away – and a blue blur rushed out, shouting something that sounded suspiciously like 'Gray-sama is finally Juvia's!'. The guild paused for a moment, and continued. Things like that were almost daily occurrences.

"I was thinking why Juvia was doing on the roof beam." The oldest Take-Over mage pursed her lips in thought, and shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hmmm…" Lisanna blew out a breath. "Those two are really quite something…"

Her astute older sister looked up at the slightly wistful tone. "Lisanna. Are you…?" She bit her lip, hesitant.

"Eh?" The girl blinked, and coloured under her sister's meaningful look. "NO!" She burst out, and reddened further when half the guild turned towards her direction. She shrank, and whispered. "No… N-Not really." Lisanna smiled, and shook her head. "I mean, I'm quite envious of the bond between them. It reminded me of how Natsu and I were like before." She paused, a small frown on her face. "Actually, what Natsu and I had before seems like nothing compared to Lucy and him now." She shrugged, a small smile playing on her face. "Oh well. But I kinda expected that. In Edolas, those two were practically joined at the hip! Like two halves of the same whole." She added on softly, like an after-thought.

The guild doors slammed open again – the wood further splintering away – and the couple in discussion walked through the door, drawing amused stares and chortles from some of the older members. Rather than walk, Lucy was mostly dragging herself through the door, panting slightly at the effort. She shot a dirty look down, and spat out.

"Would you stop clinging onto me already!"

Natsu gritted his teeth, and shook his head vigorously, a set expression on his face. "Not until you forgive me, and agree to go on a mission together!" He tightened his grip around her (rather shapely and smooth, though he would rather face an angry Erza than tell Lucy that) calf, staring up at her. The blond mage groaned, and took another step towards the bar, dragging the dragonslayer across the floor as she did so. She made it about halfway through (under the numerous amused looks of the members present, and a 'What a cute couple') before she gave up, stomping her un-encumbered foot, missing the pink-haired boy by inches.

"Seriously! Where is Erza when I need her!" She looked towards the bar, where a small group her friends were looking on. "Mira-san! Cana! Help meee!" Lucy looked close to tears. "Lisanna! Happpppy!"

Happy continued sucking on his fish, while the other girls just giggled. Her misery seemed to delight them for some reason. Lucy sighed. She looked down, grounding her teeth in frustration.

"_You_!" The dragonslayer – who was raised by a dragon, ate Etherion, and defeated monster-like mages on an almost daily basis – flinched. Lucy breathed in slowly, trying to contain her temper. "Not only did _you_ burned a good quarter of the clothes in the shop, leaving _me_ to bear all the expenses, you had to go argue with the owner! And now I'm _banned_ from the shop! Banned!"

He sniffed. "The clothes weren't that nice anyway!"

Twitch. "You're one to talk. You wear the exact same outfit everyday!" She gestured at his outfit.

"Hey! It's comfy! And I don't have to worry when there's a strong breeze." He squinted upwards. "Miss 'Strawberries'."

Catcalls and laughter erupted. Someone whistled. Lucy squealed, turned tomato-red, and pressed her mini-skirt down (He thought that was silly. He had already seen it after all, and couldn't _un-see _it. Not that he was going to inform her of this fact).

"Don't look!" She tried – unsuccessfully – to shake him off again. "Argh! You're– You're– You're _incorrigible_!"

"Huh?" He gave her a blank look, catching a glimpse of the strawberry print again (unintentionally of course, he reasoned). "What's that?"

Lucy balled her fists, and let out an exasperated sigh. She shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "Besides that, you also had to go and offend the librarian! Why, Natsu? Why?" She groaned. "Well, you've managed to successfully suspend my library privileges for the next decade." She glared down at the boy. Natsu shrugged.

"You've got to admit. Her hair was funny-looking."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD SET HER HAIR ON FIRE!" Lucy shrieked, the high-pitched sound reverberating through the captivated guild, watching the dragonslayer getting chewed out by his partner cum best friend.

Natsu winced. "Gee, Lucy. You don't have to raise your voice. I have great hearing, remember?" He frowned up at her. "I was trying to help that stuck-up old witch! I thought it was a rat on her head. How was I to know that it was a wig!" His lips were set in a childish pout, feeling wronged.

Lucy let out a strangled sound, and she tried shaking the boy off again, with little luck. Natsu was sticking to her like glue until she agreed to forgive him and go on a mission together. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"But that's not all, is it, Natsu?" The guild members leaned forward, trying to catch every single word. Her glare intensified, and Natsu found himself perspiring profusely (he swore this girl had definitely been taking lessons from Erza). "You had to end my fantastic day by picking a fight right in the middle of the marketplace." She smiled, an almost deranged look on her face (he gulped, licking his lips nervously). "Well, Natsu. If you were trying to get me out of Magnolia, congratulations! Because I have half a mind to leave! Right now!"

He panicked, shaking his head vigorously. He looked up at her, a stricken look on his face. "No! Wait! I– I–" He drew in a shaky breath. "I didn't mean that! Don't leave! Please! I'll make it all up to you, so don't leave!" Natsu looked up at her, pleading. "Please!"

Seeing how upset he was, Lucy softened (besides, she was just ranting, and felt much better after letting it all out). Though the celestial mage was not just going to let her partner off just like that. A small smirk appeared on her face.

Natsu – who breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lucy relent after his heartfelt plea (he knew she would not be able to resist his pleading) – blinked and eyed the girl (whose legs he was still gripping onto, with no intentions to let go just yet) nervously when he saw a devious expression came over her face.

"Natsu."

He swallowed hard. "Y-Yes, Lucy?"

The smirk grew more pronounced. "You wanna go on a mission right?" There was a gleam in her eyes. "Lets go on one."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled down at him, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "One that requires a looong bumbling train ride, a rocky, rocky boat ride, and maybe even a carriage ride, or two! Somewhere far, far away! How's that sound?" She beamed. The guild members murmured, all making a mental note never to cross the blond mage.

Natsu's face turned from a blue, to a green, then yellow before settling on an interesting shade of purple. One hand (the other still wrapped around her calf) was pressed against his mouth.

"L-Lucy… P-Please. I'm really s-sorry…" He managed to utter out, feeling extremely queasy, despite being on solid ground.

"H-Hey! You'd better not puke on me!" The girl's eyes widened in alarm, realising that the boy was still holding on to her, and she had on new shoes. She swatted at him, though he managed to somehow dodge her smacks, while keeping his hold on her.

The door slammed open again, and the remaining half of the door broke away, the wood crumbling down onto the ground. Mirajane sighed and went into the storeroom to retrieve a broom and dustpan. A red-haired mage walked through the damaged entryway, not even noticing the crumbling doorway, followed by a dark-haired man, who was in the middle of undoing his shirt. Erza surveyed the room, before her gaze settled on the couple in the middle.

"Lucy. Natsu." The two froze, and looked at the female knight. "Get ready. We're leaving on a mission right now."

Silence, then–

"Eh?" Lucy groaned.

"Alright!" A revved-up Natsu exclaimed, jumping up in excitement, releasing Lucy from his grip.

"Come on, Lucy, Flamebrain!" Grey grinned, his fingers in the process of undoing his belt. "We got us a good one this time!"

"Yeah! C'mon Lucy!" He grabbed hold of the girl's hand, and tugged on it. "I'll give you my share of jewels this time, 'kay?" He flashed a toothy grin, and the girl felt her face heating up. Ignoring her half-hearted protests, he continued. "I said I'd make up to you! So c'mon, lets go! Happy!" He called for the blue cat, while tugging the girl out of the guild.

"Aye sir!" The cat stuffed the rest of the fish left (which was not many) into his haversack, and flew off after the four mages.

The guild members present watched in amusement. The couple – shouting (Lucy) and almost calling quits (also Lucy) moments ago – was now laughing and running hand-in-hand, and setting out on another mission. Talk about rapid changes.

Lisanna watched their retreating backs, a small smile on her face. She turned back around, swirling her now room temperature drink. Well, the relationship between Earthland Natsu and Lucy was definitely like the one between their Edolas counterparts. Really, she mused, as she drew patterns in the small puddle on the bar top.

Just like two halves of the same whole.

* * *

><p>An: Don't stone me! This was my first ever FT fanfic, and I just had to get this out of my brain and into words. I just plain adore FT and this couple!

Thanks for reading. Apologies if they were out-of-character.

…Review?


End file.
